Chasing My Soul
by greenlilies
Summary: Cuatro veces que el Doctor pensó que había visto a Rose y la vez que ella lo encontró a él.


**Nada me pertenece, sino, la TARDIS le escondería la ropa a Rory.**

**algo para my shipper heart ;_;**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que la vio, Amy, Rory y él trataban de escapar de una prisión de Sycorax.<p>

No es que la vio propiamente, sino que captó un vistazo de cabello rubio en la multitud marrón que se agolpaba a los lados (Rory después diría que se parecía a uno de esos desfiles de América). No era ella, se dijo dubitativo. Ella estaba en otro universo, más lejos de lo que se podía imaginar.

— ¡Doctor, vamos! ¡Los alien se acercan!

La voz de Amy lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Bueno, siendo su mente más avanzada a la de los humanos, podía estar resolviendo una complicada ecuación matemática y a la vez montar un triciclo en una cuerda floja sin caerse. Pero…

— ¡Doctor…!

— Sí, sí, Pond. No te alteres. Te van a salir arrugas.

La nombrada buscó a tientas con sus manos la cara del Doctor y le jaló el cabello.

— ¡Ay! No hay necesidad de ser violenta, Amelia. Para eso está Rory. — Rory dejó escapar un «¡Hey!» antes de que el Doctor sacase el Destornillador Sónico de su bolsillo y los liberase.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez, solo fue en su mente.<p>

Después de un día atareado reparando la TARDIS de un especialmente pegajoso ataque, el Doctor fue a dormitar a su habitación. Él no necesitaba dormir como sus acompañantes que duraban unas aburridas ocho horas, sino que con una hora o dos ya estaba listo para divertirse. Tal vez por eso, su habitación no estaba adornada con nada.

Al revisar que los Ponds estuviesen durmiendo en su habitación (no se quiso acercar más por si estuviesen creando un hermano o hermana para River), caminó unos cuantos pasos a la suya, se quitó los zapatos y durmió.

Cuando soñaba, lo hacía con Gallifrey. Ya no dolía (solo un poco), añoraba profundamente. La mayoría de las veces soñaba que paseaba con Koschei en los terrenos de sus padres, haciendo travesuras y jugando a ser Señores del Tiempo,

_(siempre juega a que es un Señor del Tiempo)._

Pero esa vez no. Esa vez soñó con ella. No había tenido sueños de ella desde el tiempo con Martha, cuando el dolor de la pérdida era mucho y le daba pesadillas. En el sueño no se le veía la cara, pero para el Doctor estaba claro quién era. La perseguía por los pasillos de la TARDIS como si de un adicto se tratase, la nave jugaba con él y cada vez que su mano rozaba el material de su camisa, quedaba de frente a la habitación de Donna.

Oh, la culpa, su compañera hasta el final.

…

La tercera, fue casi ridículo. Casi.

— ¿Qué les parece que vayamos a comer? Como una gran familia alien.

Sugirió Rory en medio de la Sala de Control. Amy leía y el Doctor parecía que estuviese jugando ajedrez contra la TARDIS.

— No. Lo siento. No hago lo doméstico.

— Oh, vamos, Doctor. Ir a un pub no te va a hacer daño, solo vamos a comer, hablar y luego regresar a la TARDIS.

El Doctor refunfuñó como un niño, mientras la TARDIS hacía su jugada. No hacía nada "doméstico" desde la cena de navidad con Jackie, cuando los Sycorax atacaron. La verdad era que evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto de ese tipo, lo más cerca que estuvo fue cuando casi aceptaba la invitación de Donna para cenar con ella, Wilfred y Sylvia. Cómo pasaba el tiempo…

Quizá era tiempo de cambiar.

— Está bien, pero nada de restaurantes elegantes.

Amy y Rory intercambiaron una mirada de triunfo entre sí. Oh, como desearían que River estuviese allí para verlo.

— Conozco uno por aquí cerca de donde hemos aparcado, se llama Bad Wolf.

El Doctor dejó de prestar atención al segundo que Rory había hablado. No le interesaba en absoluto en dónde exactamente iban a comer, solo le importaba que los Ponds fueran felices y comieran. Algo que dijo Rory, lo paralizó.

— ¿Bad Wolf?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Bad Wolf. Dijiste Bad Wolf, Rory.

Otra mirada entre Amy y Rory.

— No, Doctor… dijo Mad hole. Así se llama el pub. —constató Amy confusa.

El Doctor se puso recto en su silla y miró seriamente a sus acompañantes. Luego de dos segundos se fue a su habitación.

No salió en todo el día.

* * *

><p>La cuarta fue culpa de la TARDIS.<p>

Con este nuevo cuerpo, todo ángulos y barbilla, el Doctor también tenía otra personalidad. Ya no veía las cosas como lo veía su yo pasado, las bananas no siempre eran buenas y ya no hablaba mil palabras por segundo (casi nunca), no tenía la misma sonrisa, ojos, cabellos o dientes, pero a pesar de todas esas diferencias, seguía siendo el viejo Doctor que exiliaron de Gallifrey.

Con nuevo cuerpo, venían nuevas cosas para extrañar. Por ejemplo:

Después de la aventura en la que la matrix de la TARDIS se almacenó en un cuerpo humano, Rory y Amy (casi trumados), le contaron su huída dentro de la nave, lo que la Casa les había hecho a sus mentes y los peligros en los que estuvieron. El Doctor, además de preocupado, estaba orgulloso de lo que su nave podía hacer tantas cosas (tales como almacenar las viejas Consolas).

Él, por su parte, le contó cómo habían construido la otra Consola de viejas TARDISes y el proceso, Amy se rió al saber que Sexy llamaba a Rory "el bonito", éste protestó diciendo que él no era "bonito", sino apuesto, haciendo que todos se riesen. Cabe decir que Amy no estaba feliz de que su nombre fuese "Anaranjada".

A la noche siguiente, pidió a la TARDIS ver las viejas Consolas. Y no cualquiera, sino la de sus pasadas nueve y diez encarnaciones. Pensó que si la nave archivaba objetos, ¿por qué no personas? (o espectros, tal vez). No era que quería sumergirse en la piscina de culpa viendo a sus viejas acompañantes, pero una vez en su vida, las quería ver sin que la cabeza de Donna explotase o Martha lo mirara triste.

_(No pienses en ella, no lo hagas)_

La TARDIS le dio la contraseña un poco reluctante, podía ver que ella se preocupaba por su "Ladrón", pero… ¿qué iba a hacer una caja azul para detenerlo? Pensó amargo.

Por supuesto, la suerte no estaba con él.

Al entrar en la vieja Sala de la Consola, se maravilló con el coral y los colores tan diferentes a la suya propia. Los momentos felices que habían ocurrido allí eran incontables, el Doctor mantenía sus predilectos en su cabeza (no se los contaba a nadie, quería que fuesen solo suyos, de nadie más). Un rato después no apareció ni Martha, ni Donna ni ella. Fue Jack.

El mismo Jack que había dejado en Gales hace más de dos años.

Qué raro, pensó.

Jack estaba asomado en la puerta, lo que extrañó al Doctor porque normalmente afuera de la nave solo está el espacio. Lentamente, la voz de Glenn Miller llenó la Consola y dos figuras aparecieron dentro de ella. Oh, iba a tener unas palabras con la TARDIS cuando saliese.

Las figuras eran su novena encarnación y _ella. _Bailaban al ritmo de la canción, él rígidamente, ella un poco torpe. Al reconocer la canción se acordó de dónde y cuándo era esto. Fue justo después de que la nave de Jack había explotado en 1941 y ellos los habían rescatado. El equipo TARDIS reunido otra vez (o por primera vez, si se le busca lo técnico).

Qué feliz había sido en esa época, lo único que le quedaba ahora era un dolor en el pecho y oscuridad en su mente.

La escena se disolvió y se encontró solo en uno de los pasillos de su nave. Ella había sido lo suficientemente amable para dejarlo cerca de su cuarto esta vez. Se lo agradeció silenciosamente y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>La quinta fue… bueno, por sorpresa.<p>

El Londres muggle fue lo suficientemente aburrido para el Doctor para que se quedase dentro de la TARDIS, aparentemente, esto no era lo que pensaban los Ponds así que se habían ido a un parque de diversiones que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Otra de las razones de la cual el Doctor no quiso ir con ellos (además del posible hecho de arruinar su cita) fue que no le gustaban las montañas rusas, las consideraba peligrosas. Extraño viniendo de un tipo que volaba en una caja azul, pero el Doctor no confiaba en los humanos en cuanto física, solo a Einstein.

La TARDIS necesitaba unas cuantas reparaciones, por ejemplo, uno de los reguladores azules se había zafado por culpa de River y su «conducción sin frenos». Ugh, como odiaba que River tocara su preciosa nave con sus manos.

Algo que le había estado molestado toda la semana era un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de su nuca que no se iba con nada. Ni rascándose, ni haciéndose un escáner ayudaba, hasta le pidió ayuda a Rory a que le viera qué tenía. Pero nada de nada. Amy decía que a ella le daba eso era cuando Rory estaba en peligro o algo parecido, un lazo especial o algo.

— ¿Tú tienes eso con alguien?

— No.

Y ahí murió la conversación.

Al final se aburrió de reparar la TARDIS. Se salió de su columpio, se subió los visores y se puso a mirar por la pantalla. Pasó un rato cuando una grieta rompió la pantalla, le dio unos golpecitos y soltó chispas. Le dio tiempo de mirarlo confuso cuando cuatro golpes resonaron en la puerta.

Extraño. Nadie tocaba la puerta así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Decidió abrir con cautela, uno no sabe las cosas que atacaran en el Londres mortal. Lo que tocaba fue una sorpresa.

— ¿Doctor?

La palabra se le atragantó en la garganta, salió casi temblorosa y llena de polvo, sin uso.

— Rose.

La tomó de la mano y supieron que las palabras sobraban. Calzaban perfectamente, como siempre.


End file.
